Books and Bentleys
by Lost timemachine
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Aziraphale and Crowley. Contains angels wielding flaming swords and a diary-stealing demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Books and Bentleys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens; the book belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Characters: Aziraphale and Crowley. Other characters: Gabriel, Raphael, Adam and some angels

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

**Arrival**

After the Apocalypse-that-wasn´t Aziraphale worked like a madman. He woke up before sunrise and hurried around town, almost desperately, to help as many people as he could.

He delivered some divine ecstasy to various churches and convinced many people to follow their dreams. He cleaned his bookshop, arranging all the books and plastering on price tags. The small shop, usually with dust coating every shelf and strange odor of long forgotten cherished novels, sparkled in the golden light. The room had not been so well lit in years, as the windows had been coated in grime for ages. He steadily became better at his job, the miracles he preformed becoming more subtle but he grew more miserable with each day. The neighborhood was suffering, although no one could blame the nice book dealer for the devastating thunderstorms or the fact that there were no apples to be found in any supermarket in the neighborhood. The storm raged on, the wind shaking the glass in the window of the small bookshop and the angel found himself searching for a record in his neatly arranged record collection, for anything he had not listened to in the company of the demon and began pushing the old carpet back and forth, in order to reveal the holy circle beneath. Due to the unusual amount of good deeds done, with Crowley gone for such a long time, he had to report to Heaven. Aziraphale sighed and kicked the newly cleaned carpet grumpily as the sounds of thunder suddenly ceased.

Crowley slammed the door of the bookshop open, the Bentley gleaming in the afternoon sunshine, and Aziraphale promptly forgot everything about his diligence, his dedication to the job, and went with Crowley.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Books and Bentleys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens; the book belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Characters: Aziraphale and Crowley. Other characters: Gabriel, Raphael, Adam and some angels

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

Thank you paperwingsandbrokenlegs and HuckleberryPeriwinkle for reviewing, they were very encouraging and nice. So here is the next, although small next drabble! Enjoy!

**Belonging**

Every time Aziraphale visited Heaven, though the visits were few and far between, he felt increasingly odd as the other angels followed his figure with their eyes, keeping their hands on the hilts of their swords. His usual clothes stuck out in the mass of white and purple robes, and he felt less and less as if he belonged there, as if it were his true home.

So he always left as soon as he could get away with it.

He went back to his cherished London and lost himself in familiarity; the scent of fresh coffee, old books and Crowley´s whistling as he drove the Bentley.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

The next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Books and Bentleys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens; the book belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Characters: Aziraphale and Crowley. Other characters: Gabriel, Raphael, Adam and some angels

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you!

**Chaos**

Crowley looked at the Archangel, casting a long shadow into the bookshop. His Armani suit was dripping with fresh blood, and he had a horrible expression on his face.

Gabriel decided that it might be best, at least for the time being, to let Aziraphale continue to do his job on earth. He could see just how much chaos the demon would cause, how grotesquely he would kill the angels sent down to replace Aziraphale without even blinking an eyelid. The demon would take revenge on the world until he would get the book loving angel back. If he thought it was necessary, the demon would cause entire empires to fall, start wars and burn down cities just to force Heaven to return the only angel who had been able to thwart him back to Earth.

Gabriel could also see the mountain of paperwork he would have to do to explain this to Heaven.

So he let them go, and braced himself for a stern talking to from Michael.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

Right now I am dog-sitting my uncle´s dog and she is very energetic and likes to look for everyone in the house. When she has found the one she has been missing, she becomes very happy and demands to play with that person.

The next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Books and Bentleys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens; the book belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Characters: Aziraphale and Crowley. Other characters: Gabriel, Raphael, Adam and some angels

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you!

**Diary**

Crowley reached into the closet, rummaging around until he found a hole in the plastic. After a few awkward moments he drew out a large notebook.

When Crowley had first found Aziraphale's journal, a few weeks ago he had smiled wickedly and told himself that he would only read it to find out about what the angel was thinking, so he could tempt him more.

So he could humiliate him.

Then, at page two, line five, he had seen his name.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Books and Bentleys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens; the book belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Characters: Aziraphale and Crowley. Other characters: Gabriel, Raphael, Adam and some angels

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you!

**Eternity**

Aziraphale looked at the angel that was supposed to have replaced him. The look was ancient and ruthless, and told of thousands of years of watching over humanity. Aziraphale looked downright threatening as he pulled the other angel to his feet, and miracled the wounds and the blood away, gracing Crowley with a much softer, slightly scolding glance. But Crowley could see, after six thousand years of practice, gratefulness in those eyes.

"You may leave", the Principality said to the other angel, and began stacking books. Crowley stepped closer to Aziraphale, eyes on the other angel. The angel finally left after a few seconds of tension so thick a human could not have cut it with a chainsaw.

The demon watched as a sly smile appeared on Aziraphale´s face and decided to find some nice wine for them.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

Yes, two chapters, because I am on a roll! I also read my favorite parts of Good Omens yesterday, and got really inspired. This story is one of my favorites, seeing as it portrays slightly how bad-ass Aziraphale is able to be. He knows that he is supposed to be polite to this angel, but polite does not mean nice. Although he is, to an extent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Books and Bentleys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens; the book belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Characters: Aziraphale and Crowley. Other characters: Gabriel, Raphael, Adam and some angels

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you!

This chapter is rather long, as I lengthened it quite a bit. I hope that it has not become worse because of it. It became a lot fluffier. Ah, as you asked for a longer chapter I made this one longer. I also wrote a chapter I will post much later which is very long. About Aziraphale´s diary, it is supposed to be left open so you can let your imaginations run wild. Updated again because of wrong settings.

I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Fit**

The coffee house was warm and lit with lamps that gave a cozy orange glow. Crowley and Aziraphale had spent the day attending their duties. After that they had a long stroll around St. James Park and fed the ducks. The weather had been cold and Crowley had amused himself by taking whole slices of bread and throwing them like Frisbees and then watched as the ducks raced for them. Aziraphale had made a strange expression that was supposed to be disapproving to hide his own amusement.

Aziraphale rubbed his hands together absentmindedly to get rid of the few last breadcrumbs as they sat down by a mysteriously vacant table by the window. Crowley waved his hand, his sunglasses glinting in the afternoon sun. The waiter came right away and they ordered their food. "Crowley, what are you thinking about?" Aziraphale said absentmindedly as he flipped through the menu with his elegantly manicured hands. "I would have been so easy", Crowley said wistfully," to push that crystal glass over in the antique shop. The entire shelf would have fallen and so would the next…" Aziraphale placed the menu back on the table and stared at Crowley. "Why didn´t you do it, then?" the angel said slowly, and nodded to the waiter who placed their drinks and desserts in front of them. He took up the fork and began eating his chocolate cake. _Because you would have become annoyed at me and it takes so long to make you forgive me. _ _Because we might have limited time to spend together. Because you distracted me by playing on that worn piano that long forgotten melody I told you I liked about 200 years ago. The song had wafted gently through the air, and an odd fluttery sensation had appeared in the demon´s chest. It was probably nothing. Stupid love song. _

Crowley shrugged and sipped his coffee. About an half an hour later they left the coffee shop and Crowley drove the angel home, Queen playing on the radio. The ducks landed on the roof of the bookshop and watched the angel and demon wave goodbye to each other.

Crowley was like rock music, with electrical guitar solos and a mean bass. Aziraphale was like classical music.

Aziraphale wore a brown coat with a faux-fur collar; Crowley wore a black jacket with a scarf.

The demon´s apartment was fashionable and devoid of personal things. Aziraphale´s apartment over his bookshop was small, with old, cozy furniture and a well-loved blue kettle.

Crowley drove an old, very nice car. Aziraphale did not drive at all.

They should not fit together, such different personalities should not even be able to associate with each other, but they did.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you for telling me that my stories are nice and well written, it makes me so happy.

Here is another drabble, although it is the shortest drabble in the whole collection I think it´s good. The next drabble is much longer. Enjoy!

**Grin**

Aziraphale thought Crowley´s grin was slightly disturbing.

The worst was how horribly addictive it was.

Sometimes, when he was alone in his shop, he figured that he spent most of his time trying to get Crowley to grin, just for the sheer thrill of it.

The demon himself did not know this, and just felt disturbed by how addictive the angel´s diary was.

He often curled up on the white leather sofa in his apartment, holding said diary in his hand before opening it and flipping hastily through the pages to the newest entry.

Crowley smirked as he saw fresh cocoa stains on the page. Aziraphale apparently felt that Gabriel should stop butting into his life and telling him what to do.

Then Crowley saw his name a few lines down and completely forgot that he had been making coffee in the kitchen.

The coffee machine did not dare to catch flame and quietly melted instead. Crowley continued reading, and a sly smile graced his lips.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author´s note**: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you for telling me that my stories are nice and well written, it makes me so happy.

**Hope**

Suddenly the unmistakable screech of a car braking could be heard, just outside of the bookstore.

The angels could see the Bentley through the glass, and Aziraphale felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"Where´s Aziraphale, where's _my_ angel?" Crowley growled, voice dripping with possessiveness as he threw the blond angel standing outside the bookshop into the wall. The bookshop trembled, and the blond celestial being outside attempted to scramble to his feet. Crowley lifted him up by digging his nails into his arms, and whispering, their faces inches away from each other.

"Don´t even try to lie to me" the demon said smoothly, and Aziraphale could hear more of a threat in that tone than if Crowley had burned the entire city down. Gabriel glanced sideways at the Principality as he sensed some emotion flicker briefly in the other angel´s heart.

The lanky, blond angel who was crammed up against the wall said something and Crowley dropped him dismissively on the ground.

He kicked open the door with his Italians.

Aziraphale felt white hot hope flair up inside him, and tried to maintain a straight face. But his heart felt like it was aflame.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

I hope you liked this story, and enjoy the slightly bad ass Crowley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author´s note**: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you for telling me that my stories are nice and well written, it makes me so happy.

I also had no idea that my stories were sweet, they seem to have become sweet on their own. This story is very fluffy and I hope you enjoy it!

**Important**

Aziraphale entered the living room with two cups of hot chocolate.

Holding out his hand, Crowley took the larger one, blew at it and sipped. Aziraphale sat down beside him on the soft couch and watched as frost gathered on the window and snowflakes fell to the ground. He nursed the cup in his hands, his mind far away and he could feel the warmth of the blanket Crowley had handed him on his back and shoulders. He wriggled his toes slightly inside his slippers.

Them drinking together in the winter was a fairly commonplace event, so why did this feel so awfully _important?_

Crowley made a happy sound in his throat as he lowered the mug of hot chocolate, and placed it on the wooden table in front of them.

Then Aziraphale felt Crowley slip his hand around him, in a one armed hug, and he suddenly knew, with horrible finality, that this was the last time they would ever do this.

'This feels like the last winter in all of history' Aziraphale thought as he leaned onto his friend.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Author´s note**: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you for telling me that my stories are nice and well written, it makes me so happy. I´ve never had so many hits on a story.

**Job**

Crowley sipped his espresso calmly and continued hacking. After fourteen minutes and 35 seconds every single internet server in South London was down.

He stood up and left the small café, a smile on his lips and a slight bounce in his step, although he would never admit it. It earned him commendation.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you!

I finished all my Christmas tests, so I decided to post a chapter in celebration!

**Kindness**

Aziraphale snuck up the stairs that led to Crowley´s apartment and let himself in. He had owned a key for years and the demon still had no idea but reckoned that the angel had impressive lock picking skills.

The angel held the crystal bowl in his well manicured hands and placed it carefully on the floor, to feel for the light switches on the wall, but to no avail. A ray of moonlight shone through the curtains and lit up a large part of the floor. The holy water glistened in the large bowl. Aziraphale took down the Mona Lisa, opened the safe and placed the bowl inside. A few seconds later, he put a yellow sticky not on it, that simply said; Holy water. Under the bowl, after many nerve racking minutes he slipped an envelope under the bowl, containing a letter.

_Just in case_ he whispered to himself.

The angel closed the safe and put the painting back on the wall. Tiptoeing back trough the apartment, he hoped that Crowley had not heard him and that he would never have to use what Aziraphale had just given him… again.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**Last**

He spent the day with Crowley.

They drove around in the Bentley, blasting Queen and listening to classic music. Crowley would as usual make snide comments as they walked leisurely in the park and fed the ducks. Aziraphale often caught himself watching Crowley, memorizing each detail, although after six thousand years he knew them by heart.

He wanted to tell Crowley and whenever he opened his mouth he could feel it on the tip of his tongue. But he could not bring himself to ruin these last golden moments, which he savored so deeply.

At last they arrived back at the bookshop, as the sun began to set. Crowley followed him to the door, mindful of how the angel had kept staring at him all day long. The angel took the keys out his pocket, his hands shaking.

"See you around, Aziraphale; let´s have lunch again next week, okay?"Crowley said cheerfully, placing his hand briefly on the angel´s shoulder.

Aziraphale turned, his hair golden in the fading rays of the sunlight, eyes watery as he watched Crowley turn on his heel, dressed in a dark suit and his sunglasses glinting slightly.

"So long, Crowley."

His voice echoed the longing inside him, betraying him.

His heart stung as he turned his head away and faced the worn door of his bookshop as his hands fumbled automatically for the right key.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

Has written a lot in this break, but those stories have been so long, so they will most likely be posted as actual stories and not chapters for this. I know that the one I composed yesterday and the one today are too long, because the first takes up 3 pages in my notebook and it is not finished. The second one has not been written yet and just might be short enough to be available as a chapter here.

I hope you liked this installment, I am rather proud of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**Music**

Crowley pushed the new CD into the small slot of his stereo system, and felt the music wash over him like a tidal wave. He closed his eyes as his heartbeat became one with the powerful bass, as the lyrics started to make him sing along.

The thrill of discovering a new rock song always made him feel alive.

He looked at the GPS and smirked. The stylish phone he had given Aziraphale a few months ago could be traced by GPS. Crowley was rather smug that he would never lose the angel again. It was very practical.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was being shown a little cottage on top of a hill by a very enthusiastic real estate agent. The angel hummed celestial harmonies to himself as the woman lead him through the rooms, demonstrating how cozy and comfortable the cottage was. She opened the window with a rather shrill "The view from this window is simply-"

Aziraphale could hear the loud bass that came from the radio of the large black car outside. The woman looked badly frightened. The Principality straightened and stopped humming. "There-there is a man in a dark jacket outside threatening the cherry trees", she said and watched as Crowley shook his fist at the trunk of the tree as the bushes around the garden shook. Aziraphale continued thinking about where he could place his record player and said absentmindedly: "Oh, that´s just Crowley. Do not worry; he also talks to his car. I think I´ll take it, the house I mean."

The birds stopped chirping. The faint sound of the radio of the neighbor next door died down and the Queen song that had been playing in the Bentley came to an halt.

"What do you mean you are going to live here, angel? Are you just going to abandon your bookshop? You can't live here! There is no garage! Where am I supposed to store the Bentley and polish it?" roared Crowley from his spot in the shade of the cherry tree.

Aziraphale stared silently at the demon through the window.

The real estate lady had become very flustered. Aziraphale paid her in cash and turned on the old radio in the living room. Aziraphale had just wanted some peace after the whole business with the end of the world. Instead he found Crowley placing potted plants in all the windows, building a large garage beside the cottage and presenting the angel with seasonal concert tickets.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

This was much shorter originally, and became something else entirely when I had finished. I know that it is not very related to the word music, but there is a lot of music in it, so I hope that makes up for it.

Yes, Aziraphale can pay for an entire cottage in cash. Because he is old fashioned and I like the idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**Nightmare**

On the rare occasions that Aziraphale fell asleep, usually after working for such a long time, and so hard that he could no longer stand up straight, he dreamed.

He dreamed of long piano concerts, the music soft and delicate.

He dreamed of yellowing leaves, of ducks, of feathers, of wandering in fields.

Then he dreams would inevitably turn into terrible nightmares, of everything he had ever feared. So Aziraphale made it his priority to stay awake, dreading the moment when he would sleep.

Because the second he lost consciousness, it would feel like he was falling, the wind rushing through his feathers as he felt his body clench in fear.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Books and Bentleys**

**Author´s note**: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read my stories. Thank you for telling me that my stories are nice and well written, it makes me so happy.

**Oblivion**

The angel was elbowed several times in the stomach as he made his way through the crowd. The city was barely holding itself together. There was too much violence, too many traffic jams, too many interruptions. The world was on the edge of something, hanging on by a thread.

People near the magnificent building cursed at Aziraphale, stepped on his feet and called him names. The angel hurried up the steps of the cathedral tower, his eyes shiny and his breath slightly shallow. The stone steps were worn and the light was fading.

Crowley was gone.

Aziraphale could feel his throat close and his heart thunder in his ears as the image of the demon´s broken body came to mind. He pushed the door to the roof open, breathed the cold air and kicked the door closed.

The rumble of the city below made Aziraphale feel weary and old.

His demon was gone.

The first notes of the wedding march could be heard, and suddenly the angel could feel the presence of a demon inside the building. He sprinted down the stairs, half falling and catching his hands on the walls. As he descended the air smelled more and more of flowers and lemons.

A memory bombarded Aziraphale's senses.

The angel was sitting under a lemon tree in Rome with Crowley and a bottle of fine wine. A ripe olive and lemon scent clung to the air. The day was hot and it was wonderful to sit in the shade with Crowley and converse with him as they ate berries and drank chilled wine.

"To have and to hold," said the priest as Aziraphale ran in dizzying circles, his feet barely touching the steps. To see the sky become golden through the trees once more!

"in sickness and in health,"

The staircase was dark. The world was highly unstable and his Crowley was gone.

"until death -"

The angel´s undone coat flapped behind him like a cape. He no longer had any control over his feet or thoughts; he was going far too fast for that.

"So, an angel, huh?" said a low baritone voice from the shadows. At the end of the stairs stood a demon clad in a black leather coat. He was a demon of a low position, and had a sly, self assured smirk gracing his lips. It was clear as the sun that he thought Aziraphale was going to be a push over.

Surrounded by the smell of lemons and wine, with a tender melody wafting through the air, Aziraphale had finally had enough.

He had been so kind, so helpful, so harmless, for such a long time. The demon watched, smirk firmly planted on his face, as the angel came closer but when Aziraphale's eyes became cold his smirk slipped away. The demon realized, a split second too late, that he was going to burn.

The fight was violent, blood splattered on the walls and onto Aziraphale´s overcoat. He left the body of the demon in the staircase and snuck into the warm room where the wedding guests were gathered.

He had slung the overcoat over his arm, careful to conceal all the bloodstains as the guests glanced casually at him, thought he was someone´s uncle and then moved on. The angel threw his blood soaked overcoat in the nearest trash-bin.

The walk back to his bookshop was long as he trudged through the large crowd once more. He could feel that he was being followed, but his mind was far too occupied for him to care much.

He could still smell the faint aroma of flowers and lemons. A whiff of car polish was permeating through the smell of desecration and death. The sound of a familiar melody being whistled reached his ears. Aziraphale turned around.

Crowley stood there, his hands deep in his pockets and a wide grin on his face.

**Author´s note:** I wanted to show Aziraphale overworked and tired, and the fact that you should not mess with him. I got this idea whilst drinking lemon tea and reading Sherlock Holmes. I really like the ending.

Remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**Punishment**

Aziraphale snuck inside the church, feeling absurdly happy about his day. He closed the wooden door behind him with a sigh of relief and shook his head to remove the fine, sparkling drops of rain in his hair.

A storm raged outside, the sun was beginning to set. He looked down at the plastic bag in his right hand, inspecting his newly purchased books, glad that they had not gotten wet. The angel looked strangely human in those few seconds he was facing the well polished door, due to having had many centuries worth of blending in with humans.

„Aziraphale", said a deep baritone voice, the name echoing loudly in the almost empty building. „Yes", said Aziraphale, cold dread suddenly spreading in his chest.

Two angels stepped into the light of the flickering candles, clad in pristine white robes, and armed with large broadswords. They were both wearing identical expressions of distain, bordering on disgust. The taller one cast a mocking glance at Aziraphale´s soft stomach, and the tartan clad angel felt a wave of shame flooding his brain. They spoke down to him, ignoring his increasingly angry responses. Then Aziraphale straightened up, having had enough of this. But before he could open his mouth they had taken out their swords and attacked him.

The pain was excruciating.

Aziraphale fought back fiercely, dodging the swords easily. Aziraphale smirked as he snatched the sword from the taller angel, making it look easy. He could feel every cut, every punch and the fire burning his skin. Suddenly, one of them growled: „We were going to win, former Guardian of the Eastern Gate! We were going to WIN!"

The sword flamed, and Aziraphale looked at them, as he fought the angel that still possessed a sword. The opposing angels were starting to become afraid.

He could see the steel behind the Principality´s façade; he could see no mercy in his eyes. The other angels had not been thwarting for six thousand years, they had not seen the world burn, they had not stopped the Apocalypse armed with a sword, a sharp tongue and a demon that owed you a lifetime´s worth of favors. Aziraphale was victorious, holding one sword in each hand and wielded them as he had done so all his life, but he was careful only to harm them so much that they would never dare to come back, but still able to report what had happened.

If they had been demons, he would have dunked the holy water that was in the bowl at the altar over their heads.

The angels were long gone as he sunk to his knees, bleeding on the church floor. Aziraphale was utterly still, his mind hazy as every part of him screamed for the pain to end. He fumbled for his cell phone and pushed speed dial, the only number he ever called. „Crowley", he said, hearing the pain in his own voice.

" Crowley…. "

Crowley would find him. He always did.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

This is my favorite chapter. I wrote this one very early on. The world needs more bad-ass Aziraphale.


	17. Chapter 17

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

Dedication: fireynight

**Quietly**

It was snowing in large flakes that fell slowly through the air. Crowley and Aziraphale strolled leisurely side by side up the hill towards the small yet very expensive looking concert house. Aziraphale's cheeks were rosy from the cold and there were large snowflakes clinging lightly to his hair and lashes. Crowley opened the door to the building and they went inside. Aziraphale shrugged off his coat to reveal a neatly pressed grey suit. Crowley was impressed.

"Ah, sirs" said the man in the cloak room, mainly addressing Crowley, who was wearing a black shirt and a burgundy tie. The demon had handed him his jacket and scarf wordlessly and preceded turning on his heel, planning on spilling his drink somewhere where unsuspecting people would certainly slip on the puddle, preferably in front of a lot of other people. Aziraphale had begun a conversation with a florist.

"And your husband´s coat?" said the man politely and shifted Crowley´s coat into his other hand.

Crowley´s thought process came to a halt. Aziraphale's face and ears burned with the heat of the blood that had rushed to his head.

Aziraphale handed the man his coat without a word, his cheeks still burning. A few minutes later when they had rather unsuccessfully pushed the thoughts that had sprung up at that rather innocent remark to the very back of their minds, they went into the concert hall.

They sat down, in the best seats available of course, and Crowley turned to face the angel. The seats were plush and covered in deep red velvet, and Aziraphale was preoccupied by watching the pianist walking onstage. Crowley changed his mind about joking about the cloak room incident when Aziraphale closed his eyes as the first notes from the piano wafted through the air. The angel smelled like tea, shampoo and something that might have been holiness, and reminded Crowley of sunshine. The snarky and somewhat hurtful remark died on his lips as the pianist started playing the next song. If Aziraphale had been a melody, it would have been something like this, Crowley thought to himself.

Hours later, when the sky had turned a dark blue and the last notes had been played and the applause had faded to nothing, the angel and the demon cheerfully discussed various songs, careful not to mention the cloakroom incident. Aziraphale gazed at his best friend, who unlocked the Bentley and casually gestured the angel to get in with that little smile that was reserved especially for the angel. The snow continued to fall as the Bentley disappeared from sight.

Author´s note: I´ve written so much angst lately so that I thought that I would write something sweet and heartfelt. I hope I succeeded.

Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

Enjoy this installment, beloved readers!

**Real**

The road was clear and rain fell on the Bentley as Crowley drove on through the city. The world was silent at this time, everyone was asleep, or at least not outside.

He was fleeing, he knew that.

The demon frowned, and tried to keep his mind from thinking about Aziraphale. He took of his sunglasses as he entered a particularly dusty road. Crowley tightened his grip on the steering wheel and for a second, he could feel the flames licking his suit as the bookshop burned all around him. He could feel the fire burning his shoes; he could hear the crackle as the angel´s books became ashes. He could feel the terror enveloping his very being, as he realized that Aziraphale might be gone, that he could have died in the fire. Aziraphale could have gone to Heaven, that there might've been demons sent to terminate the angel.

He had screamed himself raw, the ash and heat damaging his lungs as he whirled around, desperately looking for the angel. Aziraphale was a solid rock in an ever changing world, and now the demon could not find him.

Crowley shook his head, and floored it, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

I wanted to write something breathless from Crowley´s point of view. I know this has been done before, but I simply could not resist. I hope you liked this one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

Enjoy this installment, beloved readers!

**Salvation**

A thought crossed the angel´s mind.

It was a theory he had heard of a long time ago.

He began pushing the thought away, as his fingers found the right key. Aziraphale looked down at the silver key in his hand, feeling ancient and determined, he made his decision. He pocketed the keys and vanished into thin air.

In the spot where the Eastern gate of Eden had once stood was a grassy field. Yellowing leaves could be seen scattered around the trees. In this part of the world, it had already grown dark. Aziraphale walked briskly, his khaki pants quickly became soaked with dew and dirt but he did not care. With every step he could remember every taste of fine cuisine, every drink, every smell he had ever experienced. He positioned himself exactly where he had stood, so long ago, when he had still had his flaming sword. The stars twinkled above him, and he felt his entire frame shaking and sunk to his knees. The knees of his khakis immediately became soaking wet. He could see the small farm in the distance. The angel spread his wings, ripping his favorite shirt, and fixed his eyes upon the sky.

"I do not want to leave, I wish to remain on Earth", he said slowly, his heart beating so loudly he could not hear his own words. "Why?" The sky seemed to enquire.

"What can they hope for, Lord, but for the care of an angel who has watched over them since the very beginning?" Aziraphale said his voice full of desperate care and then he waited, but there was no reply, only the wind, which caressed his face gently so he went back to London.

He stepped into his beloved bookstore, barely noticing his bookcases or anything for that matter. He felt numb as Gabriel raised his head to look at him.

"I have already arranged another angel who will take your place."

His tone was comforting, but Aziraphale did not feel comforted at all. The Principality remained silent, feeling hopelessly regretful. Gabriel reached out his hand, and Aziraphale felt his clothes change into a white robe.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

Enjoy this installment, beloved readers!

**Terror**

Crowley stood in front of him, in all his glory.

He was snakelike, fashionably dressed and horribly tempting.

The Archangel was uneasy, as he saw the demon stand in the middle of a holy circle, in a large cathedral, almost unaffected by all the holy relics. Raphael could see the hurt angel close to the door; could see the burns after the holy swords.

Crowley was not afraid, for this was not time for fear, instead he was filled with something warm and pulsing that rushed through his veins, his mind abnormally clear.

The Archangel became afraid.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

Sorry for being so late and the Z-story is very hard to write because it keeps becoming fluffier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

Enjoy this installment, beloved readers!

**Unravel**

Adam stared at the two man shaped beings as they stood back to back, one holding a flaming sword and the other a tire iron. He could see them standing there, wings spread but at the same time he could see all of the time they had spent in each other´s company. He could see ducks, and small restaurants, them talking and laughing as they drunk wine in the backroom of the bookshop, the walks, the car rides, but most of all he could see just how much they cared for one another, and how unprepared and unwilling they were to see the other go. That even though they had both lost possessions that were very dear to them, the antique car and the small bookshop, they were not ready to lose each other. He saw how content, how comforted, they were that the other was by their side right now.

Tightening his grip on the tire iron, Crowley lowered his sunglasses and glanced at Aziraphale, as if to reassure himself that the angel was actually there beside him.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

Enjoy this installment, beloved readers!

**Viable**

Crowley had not seen this look come from Aziraphale´s eyes in centuries. The angel´s eyes glimmered with desire, anger and unadulterated possessiveness. His elegantly manicured hands shook uncontrollably.

The scroll was ancient, in a language that had died out ages ago and it was extremely rare. There was only one copy in existence.

It had taken Crowley eight hundred years to find it.

Aziraphale placed the book slowly on the counter of the bookshop and looked at Crowley through his blond curls. The angel placed his hands around the demon, and Crowley could feel the angel´s knees shake.

Crowley´s first instinct was to push the angel away, as the holy aura, extra bright with Aziraphale's happiness, surrounded him. He ignored his instincts because this simple gesture made all those years of searching, strangely, worthwhile.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

I know that this has been done before, but I just could not resist writing it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**Walk**

Crowley slipped comfortably into the seat facing Aziraphale, and continued telling him about today´s work. Aziraphale listened intently, occasionally remembering that he was eating chocolate cake and slicing it with his fork. Crowley gestured wildly, flailing his arms around so much that his wine almost spilled from the glass he was holding.

The angel and demon talked and laughed and stole each other´s desserts, completely unaware that the Antichrist glanced at them through the window as he walked past with a satisfied expression on his face.

Adam felt that he had made the right decision.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy. :D

I am rather fond of this one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**X-tra**

On those rainy evenings when everything was cold and wet and one holds a strong desire to stay indoors and curl up and read novels, Aziraphale sometimes practiced dancing gavotte in the backroom of his bookshop. He never told Crowley, because secretly he loved doing it, but it made him feel awkward and strangely guilty. Afterwards he would become restless; walking around his bookshop, grabbing this book and that one, hoping feverishly that Heaven had not been watching him dance.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy:D

Sorry for not updating for a while, but I have been very busy. Gavotte is also a very strange dance to practice on your own, but I wanted to show Aziraphale being embarrassed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Books and Bentleys**

Author´s note: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, it really encourages me to see all those who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you!

I must admit that I am always slightly baffled at how many read and like my stories. I never suspected them to be this popular. :D

**Yield**

Crowley was whispering treats in a soft voice to his slightly wilting tomato plant, mister in hand, when his cell phone rang.

"Hey, Aziraphale" Crowley said casually. Expecting the angel to invite him over for drinks or ask if he wanted to join him in trying out a new restaurant he had not been prepared for what met his ears. He could feel his throat and chest tighten at the sheer amount of pain in the angel´s voice. Aziraphale managed to tell him where he was through the labored breathing and the vulnerable sounds Crowley connected with small fluffy animals in agony.

Before Crowley had fully registered what had happened, his feet had already carried him to the large garage and into the Bentley. He reassured the angel that he was on his way, over the roar of the Bentley´s engine coming to life, gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles whitened. The dial tone was on a low volume, but to Crowley it was like each sound chipped away some of those solid, good things that made life make sense.

Crowley floored it. He ran several red lights as Aziraphale´s words kept repeating themselves in his mind and the strange feeling he had felt a few minutes earlier was rapidly turning into white hot anger.

He should not be doing this.

He should be crackling at the angel´s pain, but possessiveness and a burning desire for vengeance powered him like a turbine. There was another feeling as well, fleeting and warm, but Crowley ignored it. The feeling was used to being ignored but stuck around anyway in case its owner might recognize it someday.

The church was made of dark grey stone, but looked black in the pouring rain. Crowley hurried inside, the wind ripping at his suit and hair as he ran up the slope that led through the door.

The first thing his senses were bombarded with was the amount of holiness. There were the notes of thousands of hymns and songs that had never quite left the air but he sensed the presence of angels in the room. Those angels did not have the nice holy aura that surrounds his Aziraphale. Theirs was cruel and tainted with bitterness and rage.

The sound of the rain on the roof and the wind howling were strangely comforting as Crowley kneeled beside his friend who lay on the cold stone floor. Aziraphale's clothes were soaked with blood, and his skin was littered with bruises. But Crowley had seen the blood splatters and the feathers, so pure and white, littered the floor. The two swords were beside the angel´s body glowing hot as the angel healed slowly.

Fascination and pride tumbled over themselves in the demon´s mind. His Aziraphale had not just fought them. He had brought them to their knees.

After a while, Aziraphale´s eyes flickered open. Crowley didn't say anything but the angel nevertheless saw something unfamiliar in his eyes. Crowley pulled the angel up and put Aziraphale´s arm around his own shoulders as they left the church together. The demon half pushed the wounded angel into the Bentley as Aziraphale, who´s mind was still hazy with pain, hummed a song in a long forgotten language. Crowley didn't turn on the radio on the drive back to the cottage.

**Author´s note**: Please remember to review, they make me happy :D

There is only one story left, which feel s strange. This story is a continuation of the story Punishment, but can also be read as a separate story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Books and Bentleys**

**Author´s note**: This is a collection of drabbles I´ve written. I´ve written a drabble for every letter in the alphabet. I want to thank my Beta, Miss DeBlanc for revising the stories for me, and telling me her opinions of them.

**Dedication**: to MissDeblank and all those who have read this fanfiction to the very end.

This is the last story, I hope you enjoy it!

**Zero**

It was on one of those crisp, golden autumn evenings that Crowley stepped out of his beloved Bentley with a cake and a wilting potted plant. The angel had told him of his upcoming trip to Heaven smiling apologetically at the demon as he did so. Then he'd left and the smell of chocolate cake still clung to the air of the bookstore. A week had passed; Crowley had put the cake in the freezer.

The small red balloon tied to the porch light was the sign that this was indeed the house where Anathema and Newt were holding their anniversary party. Crowley strolled straight into the garden. The red balloon reminded him of Aziraphale's replacement angel. Crowley had thrown red apples at it as he ran towards it with the intention of complete and utter destruction. As soon as the first apple had made contact it squeaked and cowered in fear and started rambling at Crowley not to do things to it which Crowley guessed were rumors of his accomplishments over the centuries, before it got so frightened that it evaporated.

"Aziraphale made cake", the demon said unceremoniously as he handed Newt the chocolate cake. Crowley didn't mention the blue apron nor Aziraphale's humming as he stirred the batter.

Rummaging around in the inner pockets of his jacket for the plant Anathema was to be the recipient for he came down on an old dog-eared photograph. The memory of when he'd found it hidden away inside the angel´s diary and snuck it into his pocket came crashing into his head. He gazed at the picture for a moment before carefully putting it back into his pocket and handing the ceramic pot containing the small plant over to the witch.

Crowley was busy talking with Anathema about all kinds of plants he'd heard of so he didn't notice right away that Aziraphale had come around the gardens corner and joined the party. The angel´s curls were slightly lifted in the gentle breeze as he greeted Newt and shook his hand. Newt gave Aziraphale a strange look as the demon scooted over to join them. It was that same look that the hotel receptionists, who tended to give them one room with a double bed in it, had.

Crowley gave Aziraphale a cup of punch and turned his face to look at the Principality. Aziraphale smiled gently as he watched Anathema and Newt cut a slice of his cake. For a brief second, he wondered how it felt to have a golden band on his finger, to openly belong to someone else for all of eternity. "You´ve gone soft, Aziraphale", the voice of the Metatron had said, the words echoing over and over in Aziraphale´s brain. All of the angel´s efforts, all the subtle miracles, all the redeeming, everything he had done over the last years had suddenly seemed worthless.

Aziraphale, a Principality and the field agent of Heaven, knew that he should stop this. There should be no more walks in the park, or dinners in small restaurants bathed in golden light or fleeting smiles between them. The Arrangement would have to come to an end. Aziraphale ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes glinting as the leaves rustled in the tree above them. Something inside him gently shifted as he realized that he did not want it to end.

"You gave me a piano", the angel said in the general direction of Crowley, "I came home to check if you had remembered to take the cake with you, and there it was in my living room".

"Yes, I just thought that since you've been talking so long about buying it-" the demon said casually, a tiny quiver of pride in his voice, but stopped because something was wrong. Aziraphale did not look pleasantly plump like he had the last time Crowley had seen him. Neither did he look androgynous. His cheeks were slightly hollowed and his softest, green cardigan was far too loose. Crowley could think extremely fast, especially if fueled with centuries of suppressed rage. There were some things which Crowley had zero mercy to bestow upon.

So when Aziraphale went to the dessert table to taste the strawberry pie he had glimpsed, Crowley spoke to Adam. Adam listened as he watched the demon´s frequent glances towards the angel, the angry flush and hissing, he understood.

When the Principality returned, with the remains of his famous chocolate cake in his elegantly manicured hands, and the last rays of the sun lighting up his face, Crowley decided to let the angel brag about how much his cake had been praised. Apparently one of the guests had said mean things about both Aziraphale´s cake and Crowley and had unexpectedly had to go home because his blender had exploded.

"I never told you that I wanted a piano" Aziraphale said suddenly, as Crowley unlocked the well polished Bentley. Crowley grinned as he noticed the appreciative look in the angel´s eyes.

The sun set, casting it´s last rays over the city, bathing Aziraphale and Crowley in the warm, golden-orange light as it had done since the very beginning.

The end.

**Please remember to review!**


End file.
